Near 2 micron fiber lasers are of great interest because of the potential possibility of combining high output power and retina safety together, which are needed for a wide variety of commercial and military applications including materials process, remote sensing, and bio-medical application. Due to the stronger absorption of many materials containing water molecules and organic materials at 2 micron than at 1 micron, less power of 2 micron fiber laser is needed compared to 1 micron fiber laser in order to achieve the same effect. More importantly, 2 micron is classified as retina safe wavelength (frequently called as eye-safe laser), which is much safer than 1 micron laser. Up to now, majority of the high power fiber laser development focus on 1 micron Yb3+-doped fiber laser.